Sandrine Delmarva
Sandrine Delmarva is a Knight working for the Holy Order of the Cosmos. History Early life (childhood-teens) Sandrine grew up in a small forest-town on her home planet of Écureuil Paradis, surrounded by both nature and technology. She generally lived the life of a normal Croquenoix, going to school, climbing in trees, playing with her friends, and spending time with her family. She was known as a very relaxed individual. All of her life changed, when her friends decided to enter her into the Exceptional Program, by means of a raffle. The Exceptional Program The program would supposedly take in children and train them, developing their senses. Because it was supported by the government, no one saw it fit to question. Sandrine was picked from the raffle. She was sent to a research lab in the middle of large city ruins and started to take more advanced classes with more rigor. She was constantly bothered by mind puzzles and stimulated survival tests. There was also constant studying, even of religions and cultural traditions mainly found in other country. Many of the other children didn't do well and were sent off, and Sandrine was suddenly put under pressure by her peers to succeed where others considered "better" than her had failed. The textbooks might have tried to teach tolerance of other cultures, but didn't hadn't seemed to teach kindness and respect in general-to kindness towards everyone. The only relief to Sandrine was getting alone time in the grassy parts of the ruins for she could not leave the ruined-city bounds. On her eighteenth Autumn, Sandrine was one of the few left in the program and the kids were asked to duel each other to show how their physical prowess had improved (without doing anything fatal). Sandrine decided she had finally had enough and opted out. The Journey Into the Wilderness She took some of her things and ran as far away as she could into the grassy outskirts of the broken city and decided to go on a pilgrimage into wilderness to clear her mind of the years spent in what she felt had been a stressful confinement. Sandrine spent about a year wandering around the wilderness, eating the traditional berries and plants of her culture. She even studied a bit deeper into ainceint runes than her textbooks had required while exploring. The rest of her time was spent meditating and taking in the scenery. Sandrine felt more and more at peace with the various plants and wildlife surrounding her. She began to feel more connected to her surroundings. She could feel not just the wind but the trees and the several grasses underfoot. She felt a feeling she had scarcely felt before... a feeling of being welcomed. One day while traveling, Sandrine found a carving of a lady in a stone near some ruins by a cave. It reminded her of Cosmos, the deity she had learned about in her textbooks. Immediately, Sandrine felt moved by the stone, which had been near some cobwebs. It suddenly dawned on her that the universe is like a giant web with a series of strings, all tied together. Sandrine recognized Cosmos as an expert spinster, and felt even more impressed by her surroundings. Sandrine's Return Home When she finally returned to her village, Sandrine was greeted as a hero. Her parents had worried that she had died, but this was gladly not true. Apparantly, the two other 'students' that had stayed behind in the program had turned their last trial into a ferocious battle and killed each other. They had been unable to be stopped by the proctors themselves. In consequence for the tragedy, Sandrine was given a [http://cosmos.wikia.com/wiki/GEAR GEAR] to connect to for her efforts by some very apologetic and antsy scientists. However, Sandrine had been changed a lot since she first started the program. And not just by the program itself - but by her journey and her findings in nature. She now had developed telekenisis and felt more in touch with her surroundings. This made her feel even more different than the others around her, and she sought refuge in solice. It came to the point where Sandrine felt slightly uncomfortable in her own home, and sought comfort with those more like her. She couldn't bare to just be sitting around trying to be left alone and not doing anything worthwhile with her newfound abilities. Sandrine wanted to help people, and to be around those who want to help others... Sandrine wanted to become a knight. And so she did. Personality At first glance, Sandrine seems like a friendly, innocent person. She acts nice to the people around her and is curious and excited about seeing and learning new things. Sandrine genuinely seems to like to help people out, and very thankful that she had been accepted to be a Knight. However, this is not all that there is to her. Sandrine is serious about her job. To the people she knows better, Sandrine shows a bit of hostility and irritance, oftentimes quietly removing herself from a conversation or hiding in various places (mostly cupboards). Towards evildoers, she even shows a bit of an attitude and slyness, even being willing to spin tales and mess with their minds a bit to confuse them. Little Behavioral Habits *When upset or flustered, Sandrine tends to speak very quickly in her language. It may sound to most species like an abundant mess of clicking. GEAR isn't always able to translate due to the quickness of her speech. *Sandrine likes to eat salads/leaves, berries, fruits, vegetables, and a large assortment of nuts. However, she also eats boiled chicken (usually with seasoning). Abilities Learned Telekenisis: Sandrine is skilled in telekenisis and feeling her surroundings. She can use telekenisis to communicate with people, animals, and plants. Swordsmanship: Sandrine is quick and skillfull with the sword, and uses it instead of a Sol Saber. This is because she feels that one must know how to properly operate the sword before even touching a sol saber. She believes that if she can master the sword well enough, it'll be easier for her to then control a sol saber. Sandrine also feels that taking too much power on at once is not the most practical thing to do. Natural Claws: Sandrine has small, sharp fangs used to crack open the toughest of nutshells. If needed, she could even chew through rope. Fangs: Underneath her gloves, Sandrine has what seems to be normal hands. However, she's in possession of a dominant gene amongst Croquenoixes: retractable claws. They're about as sharp if not sharper than her teeth and are rarely even brought out except for in emergencies. Affiliated Links For Sandrine's companion, see GEAR Category:Primary Character